ZombieCatTookMyPudding's Guide to Impractical Cats: 2020 EDITION!
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Psst! Hey, you! Yes, you! Would you like a reference guide of what exactly the Jellicle Cat family tree looks like for my canon? Or how to tell the difference between counterparts? Then click the link! This contains that and more! New official 2020 version!


**A/N**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _CATS_. All rights go to their respective owners. Credit also goes to the _CATS_ wiki for the names of some of the extras, which is explained in more detail in Part 7.**

**I'm aware this isn't _technically_ a fanfic, and I'm far from the first person to do this. It's more like a reference guide for my canon. Some of this has been edited to make more sense, as well as add on some new or other characters I hadn't previously known or thought about.**

* * *

**PART 1: DEUTERONOMY'S NINE MATES**

**Key:**

# Mate = _Offspring w/Deuteronomy. Multiples are littermates unless stated otherwise._

* * *

First Mate= _Genghis Claw_

Second Mate= _Asparagus "Gus" Sr., Bustopher Jones, Growltiger (first litter) Maitre D', Walkacovah (second litter)_

Third Mate= _Griddlebone, Grizabella_

Fourth Mate= _Skimbleshanks_

Fifth Mate= _Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger Sr._

Sixth Mate= _Alonzo, Victor_

Seventh Mate= _Cassandra, Exotica, Nebequela "NBQ"_

Eighth Mate= _ Ademtus, Plato, Socrates_

Ninth Mate=_Victoria_

* * *

**PART 2: DEUTERONOMY'S ADOPTED (?) CHILDREN**

There have been a few times Deuteronomy has taken in orphaned kittens to be initiated into the Jellicle Tribe. Rumour has it that these kittens are actually Deuteronomy's kittens with Outsider queens, but the patriarch neither confirms nor denies these claims. When asked, all he'll say is that he was happy to add to their ever-growing family.

These aforementioned kittens are: Grumbuskin, Caramel, and Carbucketty and Pouncival.

* * *

**PART 3: DEUTERONOMY'S OTHER DESCENDANTS**

** Key**:

Father + Mother= _Offspring. Multiples are littermates unless stated otherwise._

* * *

**Gen 2**

Growltiger + Griddlebone (Broken Up) = _Jennyanydots (First birth), Jellylorum, Murad (Second birth)_

Asparagus "Gus" Sr. + Deceased= _Asparagus Jr._

Genghis Claw + Deceased First Mate= _Coricopat, Tantomile_

Grumbuskin + Unknown= _Jonathan_

Genghis Claw + Unknown Second Mate= _Gilbert_

**Gen 2 + 3**

Bustopher Jones + Jennyanydots (Broken Up)= _Bombalurina, Macavity, Rumpus Cat_

Skimbleshanks + Jennyanydots_= Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer_

**Gen 2 + 4**

Munkustrap + Demeter= _Bill-Bailey, Tumblebrutus_

Caramel + Noilly Prat_= Calico, Etcetera, Patches_

Rum Tum Tugger Sr.+ Bombalurina=_ Jemima, Sillabub, "Street Cat Tugger"/Rum Tum Tugger Jr._

**Gen 3**

Asparagus Jr. + Jellylorum= _Demeter, Tabbygirl (First birth), Noilly Prat, Olivia (Second birth)_

** Gen 4 **

Rumpus Cat + Tabbygirl= _George, (Mr.) Mistoffelees, Quaxo_

Macavity + Demeter (Broken Up)= _Ajala "AJ", Electra_

* * *

**PART 4: MATES W/O KITTENS**

* * *

**Asparagus "Gus" Sr. + Grizabella (M/F, Broken-Up)**: Dated before Grizabella left the Yard. Due to the double life the latter carried (which will be explained in the new version of the _JYIC_ fic), Gus later fell for another queen who wasn't so unpredictable, and she sired his son. Despite a rather difficult break-up, they do their best to remain friends in this present day.

**Griddlebone + Grizabella (F/F)**: Always had been very close, and struggled with romantic feelings for each other, not because they were sisters, but because the Jellicle Tribe frowns on homosexuality (kind of an unspoken rule in the Yard). After Griddlebone had left Growltiger due to his dangerous nature, and was later exiled from the Yard, she and Grizabella became a couple, and were more open about their bisexuality. They never had any kittens together (obviously), but they took in Griddlebone's half-nephew/grandson, Macavity, after the Tribe disowned him. Their relationship is also somewhat open, as they work with prostitutes.

**Gilbert + Victor (M/M):** One of the rare Jellicle-Outsider couples, since they don't allow you to be mates with Outsiders (another unspoken rule) only Macavity's workers and Growltiger's crew know about it.

**Alonzo + Cassandra (M/F)**: Older cats recommended they take each other as mates, so they could get past their feelings for Demeter and Munkustrap, respectively.

**Mungojerrie + Rumpleteazer (M/F)**: There's often a siblings vs mates debate about these two, but since incest isn't as taboo with cats as it is with humans, why not both? Still, having children with your full-siblings (or, any of your relatives, really, since incest often produces deformities in their offspring) is a bad idea, but they're too young to worry about that anyway.

* * *

**PART 5: MULTIPLE NAMES, MULTIPLE ROLES**

* * *

Cats with more than one name are being treated as separate characters. So that means...

**Admetus/Plato **

**Asparagus/Gus **

**Bill-Bailey/Tumblebrutus **

**Carbucketty/Pouncival **

**Genghis/Gilbert **

**Jemima/Sillabub **

**Mr. Mistoffelees/Quaxo**

and **Rum Tum/Street Cat Tugger** are all being treated as individuals. Why? Because I don't think it's fair to keep one pair (i.e. Mistoffelees/Quaxo, Asparagus/Gus) separate, but have to choose one identity for the rest. (It's becoming a trend in larger productions like the World Tours anyway.)

* * *

**Admetus vs. Plato**\- Littermates. Admetus is white and ginger, Plato is grey and brown. Plato's colouring is also based on Admetus/Plato's original coloring, which wasn't meant to make him stand out.

**Asparagus vs. Gus**\- Son and father, respectively. Asparagus is grey-brown and black, while Gus is black grey, and brown. Canonically, they have the same colouring, since the actor usually plays both at separate times.

**Bill-Bailey vs. Tumblebrutus**\- Brothers. Bill-Bailey is white with light brown and grey markings, while Tumblebrutus is white with dark brown patches. Both are based off of different colourings they have canonically.

**Carbucketty vs. Pouncival**\- Brothers. Carbucketty is white with, gold, black, and brown stripes, while Pouncival is just white, brown, and black. Same as above, it's just different colourings for the character.

**Genghis vs. Gilbert**\- Father and son, respectively. Genghis and Gilbert already have two different designs: Genghis appearing more like a traditional Siamese, while Gilbert has a wild black, white, and ginger tabby design, but the name has been used interchangeably to describe the character.

**Jemima vs. Sillabub**\- Littermates. Jemima is reddish-brown, white and black, while Sillabub has cream and brown patches. The latter's was based on the Japanese version of the character.

**Mr. Mistoffelees vs. Quaxo**\- Littermates. Mistoffelees is a sparkly black tom, while Quaxo is a tuxedo-cat tom. Mistoffelees is technically supposed to be black in the first place, but the tuxedo-cat appearance was used since you couldn't really see his face in the stage lighting. There's also a version of a gold and black Quaxo, but for my own lazy convenience, I'm not going to use it.

**Rum Tum Tugger vs. Street Cat Tugger**\- Father and son, respectively. The Rum Tum Tugger we know and love is a mostly-black Maine Coon (probably a mix) with leopard-patterned face, chest, mane, and legs. Street Cat Tugger is a tiger-striped tabby with the same shade of gold, but he wears his head fur in braids, and dresses in people clothes (somehow, how he doesn't constantly trip over himself is beyond me) similar to a hip-hop or rap artist. Street Cat Tugger is not an OC, he's canon. Don't believe me? Look him up: he's real.

* * *

**PART 6: REASONING**

* * *

**Old Deuteronomy is Bustopher Jones, Gus, Growltiger, Maitre D', and Walkacovah's father.** Most of the time, the actor who plays Asparagus also plays Bustopher, Gus, and Growltiger. In the early days of production, they also played Old Deuteronomy. It's interesting how Gus would know so much about Growltiger. Yes, there's the theory that Growltiger is just a character made up by Gus, but since Griddlebone is supposedly one of Macavity's agents, I like to think that whole thing (or some other version of it) really did happen. Also, the reason Gus is so thin is because Bustopher kept taking his food when they were kittens. Maitre D' looks like a mini-Bustopher Jones, but doesn't appear to be too much younger than him, and Walkacovah looks very similar to Gus.

**Grizabella is Deuteronomy's daughter, not his wife/mate.** Old Deuteronomy's song implies that everyone in the Tribe is descended from him, and it doesn't give any indication any of his mates are still alive. No hate to the Grizabella/Deuteronomy shippers, I just don't think it makes a whole lot of sense.

**Genghis Claw is the father of Coricopat, Tantomile, and Gilbert.** Coricopat and Tantomile are his children, mostly because of a rumour they're part Siamese. C and T being twins are among the only canon relationships in the show. Gilbert is Genghis' counterpart in the Japanese productions, but say they were interchangeable if he were to take over the Siamese? It's very likely from these theories that they share the same father, but look far too different to be full siblings.

**Griddlebone and Grizabella are sisters; Griddlebone is Jennyanydots, Jellylorum's and Murad's mother.** Since the actress for Griddlebone and Jellylorum is usually the same person, naturally resemblance/similar appearances goes without saying. If Griddlebone was mated to a ginger/red-furred tom, it probably explains where Jennyanydots got it from, as well as her headstrong personality. In some productions, Grizabella's actress might also play Griddlebone, not to mention they're probably the same breed (or, at least, breed mix). Grizabella and Jennyanydots originally shared an actress, so the Glamour Cat should have at least some kind of connection to their family line. Murad was also based off of an idea T.S. Eliot had for another cat: "a very Grand Cat...a Persian Prince, and it is Blue because it has Blue Blood." Strangely enough he looks more like a tortoiseshell, but I'm not the one in charge of the designs.

**Old Deuteronomy is Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger Sr.'s father.** Again, one of the only canon relationships. Munkustrap isn't Deuteronomy's only son, but he appears to be the most responsible, trustworthy one, thus why he's chosen as his heir.

**Jennyanydots has been mates with both Bustopher Jones and Skimbleshanks, mothering Bombalurina, Macavity and Rumpus Cat with the former, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with the latter.** The way Jennyanydots fawns over Bustopher during his song makes me think they had some kind of romance going on in the past, but for whatever reason she left him (my guess is that he became too preoccupied with his social life, she became too involved with her "job" and they went separate ways) and had left him for Skimbleshanks, and they had Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Since both parents are working so much, Mungo and Teazer are left to run around wild and unsupervised. While comparing colour schemes, I noticed that Jennyanydots, Bombalurina and Macavity look a lot alike, and Rumpus Cat looks like a mix of Macavity and Bustopher Jones. Why would such incompetent cats like Mungo and Teazer work for a mastermind like Macavity and not be fired by now? I think he secretly pities his younger siblings, and is trying to get them to turn on the Tribe...but so far doesn't have much luck outside of them causing petty theft and other mischief. Bombalurina definitely had a better relationship with Macavity than most of the cats in the Yard, but she still holds a grudge against Macavity for always beating her in card games growing up.

**Jellylorum and Asparagus are Demeter's parents, and Electra and Etcetera's grandparents.** Cetty looks basically like a mini-Jellylorum, but her colouring is somewhat different. Demeter also has similar resemblance to Jellylorum, but with a darker colour scheme, and what I can assume to be some of Asparagus' black fur.

**Cassandra, Exotica, and NBQ are sisters.** Very little is known about these three, but they appear to be the same Abyssian or Sphinx breed, and have some kind of magical, mysterious aura about them.

**Rumpus Cat is George, Mistoffelees, and Quaxo's father.** Since Rumpus Cat and George often share an actor, and RC's colouring is similar to Quaxo's. Plus, maybe he's where Mistofflees and Quaxo get their powers from! (But I think they're all magic to different extents). I guess he'd have to be magic if he would scare all those Pollicles off so easily!

**Demeter has been mates with both Macavity and Munkustrap, mothering AJ and Electra with the former, and Bill-Bailey and Tumblebrutus with the latter.** It's implied she and Macavity had some sort of relationship, or, at minimal, sex at least once. AJ has a little bit of red and black that comes from Macavity, but what really got me was finding out that Electra had an alternate form: Lightning Electra! Who else do we know that's coloured like that and is associated with electricity, hm? Bill-Bailey shares a bit of grey colouring with Munkustrap, and Tumblebrutus is BB's counterpart. As a bonus, if Demeter is Growltiger's granddaughter, she'd have a reason to name her son after one of his fallen crewmates!

**Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger are Jemima, Sillabub and Street Cat Tugger's parents.** I know the popular theory is that Demeter and Macavity or Munkustrap are Jemima/Sillabub's parents, but with Jemima's red, white, and black colouring, I think it makes more sense that she would be Bombalurina's daughter instead, and since Sillabub is cream and brown, she bears more resemblance to Tugger than anyone in the popular love triangle. Street Cat Tugger, back when he was allowed in production, was portrayed a mischievous kitten, rather than an adult. Could be the little guy's trying to upstage his father, but can't even come close to the original!

**Why some of the mothers of the cats are deceased/unknown**: it's most likely there were more cats in the Yard than just what we've seen. Not to mention there's far more toms in the Yard than queens (ratio of 34:19), so it was a little harder trying to make sure all of the toms had some kind connection to Old Deuteronomy somewhere in this tangled family tree.

* * *

**PART 7: SWINGIN' WITH THE EXTRAS**

"Who are all these extra characters?" you may ask. Well, that's just what they are: extras. While trying to gather a list of all the characters, I found a page full of swings and extras. Some of them are more familiar, such as Bill-Bailey, Quaxo, Victor, so on and so forth, but then there's the ones who don't show up too often. I originally only had them as Outsiders, or not included at all, but looking at the pictures of them dancing and jumping around with the others, I thought, "you know, they're just as much as characters as everyone else. Why not?"

**NBQ** is called "Nebequla" in my stories, but "NBQ" actually stands for "nameless brown queen". I don't think any Jellicle in their right mind would name their kitten that, so I gave her one. She's sleek like Cassandra, but has a fluffier head. She's sometimes used to play other female kittens, like Jemima or Etcetera.

**AJ** is named "Ajala" in-story, but "AJ" actually means "Almost Jemima". She's sometimes used to play a female Carbucketty.

"**Walkacovah**" is the name I gave the extra called "Walking Cover". He's sometimes used to play Gus or Old Deuteronomy.

If any of the three get their names changed to something real, I'll also change them accordingly.

The only swing I didn't include was Victor. Not the one that looks kind of like Munkustrap and Tugger mixed together, but another one that looks much more elderly. There's already Victor _and_ Victoria, do we really need a third one?

For anyone interested in learning more, the CATs wiki has a whole page dedicated to these swings; be sure to check it out!

* * *

**PART 8: AGES**

* * *

Not entirely necessary, but I felt the need to put it in, just in case. Note that these are the ages of the cats as of the Jellicle Ball, listed from oldest to youngest (though in the cases of littermates, it doesn't really matter).

**Ancient:** Old Deuteronomy

**Elder:** Genghis, Asparagus "Gus" Sr., Bustopher Jones, Growltiger, Griddlebone, Grizabella, Grumbuskin

**Mature Adult:** Maitre D', Walkacovah, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Murad, Asparagus Jr., Skimbleshanks, Jonathan

**Adult**: Coricopat, Tantomile, Bombalurina, Macavity, Rumpus Cat, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger Sr., Demeter, Tabbygirl

**Young Adult**: Caramel, Noilly Prat, Olivia, Gilbert, Alonzo, Victor, Cassandra, Exotica, NBQ

**Adolescent:** Admetus, Plato, Socrates, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, George, Mr. Mistoffelees, Quaxo, Victoria

**Kitten**: AJ, Electra, Bill-Bailey, Tumblerbrutus, Calico, Etcetera, Patches, Carbucketty, Pouncival, Jemima, Sillabub, Tugger "Street Cat Tugger" Jr.

* * *

**PART 9: OUTRO**

** I think I've gotten just about everything! If you think I've forgotten anything, let me know either through reviewing or PMing me personally, and I'll add it. On my AO3 and my new tumblr account, I'll soon post a family tree for those who learn better through visuals (like me).**

**Thank you for humouring me. Most of my CATs fanfics will probably get re-written, so for those interested, be sure to stick around for them. Hope to update soon!**


End file.
